


Excuse Me

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, winter solider - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Bucky falls for a plus size reader





	Excuse Me

#13 **“I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss/fuck you senseless right now.”**

Bucky X Chubby Female Reader

Bucky had watched the way Y/N hips swayed as she walked. She was new around the tower. He was drawn to her curves. He wanted nothing more than to find out how to get close to her. He wanted to make her feel like the goddess he thought she was. Bucky didn’t believe he could have happiness though. He would watch from afar and if she got to close, he would avoid her.

Y/N noticed how Bucky would avoid her. Everyone was telling her to give him time to adjust to her since she was new. Every time she entered a room when he was in its Bucky left. Y/N knew that Bucky had to hate the way she looked and even hated her. Why would he want to be around her? Y/N became even more withdrawn from interacting with the rest of the team.

Bucky had noticed that Y/N was spending more time by herself. He also noticed that her clothes had changed she went from wearing cute tops, jeans, fitted dresses to sweatpants, baggy shirts with a hoodie. Y/N was covering herself up. Bucky was frustrated at that. He wanted her to be proud to be herself and show off her beautiful curves. She was beautiful and didn’t need to hide. What he didn’t know is when he was drunk off of Asgardian mead that Thor brought over, he was over heard by Y/N talking about her curves.

Y/N had started to feel less comfortable in her skin. It was getting to the point when missions came around, she wouldn’t even try to get into her battle gear. She tried to fight in the sweats. Nat was fed up with the moping.

“Y/N, have you been doing okay,” Nat asked firmly.

Y/N shocked by the curtness, “I am good Nat.”

“That is bullshit and you know it. What the fuck happened,” Nat came closer.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Y/n tried to avoid the question.

“Well, I am not going to let you mope any longer. We have a party that is being thrown tonight and you missy are going. I am going to help you get ready and make sure you are drop dead gorgeous,” Nat forced.

Y/N rolled her eyes, “I have a date with my bed.”

“No, you don’t. Plus, this sweatpants shit has got to go. What happened to make you feel like you need to hide,” Nat genuinely asked.

Y/N shook her head. Nat didn’t press any further. Nat led Y/n back to her room where they started to get ready for the evening. Nat had picked out the most form fitting red dress for Y/n to wear. While they were getting ready Y/N had opened up and admitted to why she was hiding her body. She had told Nat what she had overheard Bucky saying about her curves and she figured if he didn’t like it, she would just hide her body. Nat smacked her arm.

“You know for someone so smart. You really are stupid sometimes,” Nat laughed. Y/n quirked her brow. “Bucky has a crush on you. I mean he wants to grab those hips and…” Nat trailed off.

Y/N shook her head, “No he doesn’t. If he did, he wouldn’t keep avoiding me.”

“Ever think the reason he avoids you is because he has to deal with an erection that won’t go away,” Nat asked.

“I highly doubt that is it. He can’t stand to be around me Nat. He wont ever speak to me unless we are on a mission together,” Y/N sighed.

“I can’t guarantee tonight he will talk to you and more,” Nat winked. “Let’s head to the party.” Nat grabbed Y/N’s hand as they headed down in the elevator.

Bucky watched as Y/N entered the party. He was on awe. She was stunning. He had missed seeing her in things other than sweats. Now seeing her in this dress made his cock twitch. Bucky groaned. Not again. This had been the exact reason he avoided her. The things he wanted to do to her.

“Go talk to him Y/N,” Nat pushed.

“Why so he can reject me in front of the entire party,” Y/N interjected.

“He wont and if he does, I will kick his ass. Steve will too,” Nat pointed out. She pushed you to go talk with Bucky. You walked over to where Bucky was at the bar.

“Hi Bucky,” Y/n spoke quietly.

“Hi Y/N,” Bucky responded.

“Pretty boring party right,” Y/n was nervous. Bucky shrugged. Y/N wanted to hide under a rock.

“What brings you out of hiding tonight,” Bucky asked.

Y/N swallowed hard, “You know how Nat gets if she thinks you are moping or wallowing.”

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah she gets pretty determined on making people go then.” Y/N nodded.

“I got roped in. I had not choice. I also didn’t get to pick out my own clothes,” Y/n rambled.

“I thought you looked a little uncomfortable in this dress Y/N,” Bucky said.

Y/N held back the tears, “No, just needed to get back to the right mindset I guess.”

“I thought you enjoyed being in the sweats and hoodies I have seen you in for a few months. At least you were comfortable and looked at peace,” Bucky kept putting his foot into his mouth.

Y/N stood up, “Do you have a problem with me James?”

Bucky was shocked, “What are you getting at Y/N.”

“Well, you seem to hate me. You can’t be in the same room with me. You can’t stand to look at my body. I am pretty sure you find me disgusting and repulsive. I never did anything to you and you never even tried to get to know me,” Y/N ranted.

Bucky’s eyes were wide, “Where is this coming from?”

“You would rather have me hide my body and hide from you. I am so sick of this. I can’t make everyone happy. You can hate the way I look. You can hate on my curves. I am always going to be a bigger girl but I am through with you mentally tormenting me,” Y/N continued.

**“I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to fuck your senseless right now,”** Bucky responded back. “I don’t care that you are a little chubby Y/N I like your curves. I like the way your ass fills out your jeans and that dress.”

Y/N mouth dropped open, “Excuse me, you want to fuck me senseless right now.” You leaned into Bucky. Bucky grabbed your hand and yanked you to his room. He slammed the door shut and was on you. Bucky started to nip at your neck up to your jaw.

“Fuck Y/N, you drive me crazy. I want you so bad,” Buck mentioned as he kissed your mouth ravenously.

“Bucky, please fuck me,” Y/N begged. Bucky pushed Y/n back on his bed and tore off the dress. He stared at you while he made haste with removing his own clothes.

“I want you to ride me pretty girl. I want to see you bounce on my cock Y/N,” Bucky groaned as he laid next to you. Y/N straddled Bucky’s hips and lowered down on his throbbing hard cock.

“Fuck you’re big,” Y/N panted.

Bucky gripped your hips, “You’re tight doll. Ride me beautiful.” Y/N bucked her hips against his before she began to use her thighs to move her up and down his cock. They both moaned. Y/N’s breasts bounced as he rode his hard and fast.

“Bucky, Oh God, Please,” you moaned. Bucky flipped you both and pounded into you with fervor. He wanted you to see stars. He was a man on a mission. He kissed you until you were breathless, eyes squeezed shut as your orgasm caught you by surprise and you spasmed around him.

“Fuck baby girl. You are squeezing me so good. I am going to cum,” Bucky panted. Y/N wrapped her legs tight around Bucky as his thrusts become erratic. Bucky coated her walls collapsing on his side he watched her closely.

“Did that just happen,” Y/N asked unsure.

Bucky cupped Y/N’s face, “Yes it did and I want it to happen more. What do you say, will you be my sugar pie honey bunch?”

Y/N smiled and laughed, “Yes James I will.” Bucky leaned in and kissed her softly.


End file.
